elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Second Aldmeri Dominion
The Second Aldmeri Dominion was an alliance that occurred between the Altmer of the Summerset Isles and the Bosmer of Valenwood in 2E 830.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Aldmeri Dominion The Khajiit of the Elsweyr Confederacy also struck a treaty with the Dominion.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Elsweyr Confederacy The Aldmeri Dominion was the most stable power in Tamriel until the coming of Tiber Septim,Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Valenwood whose conquest of Summerset is remembered by many living Altmer with horror, only partially diminished by time.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Summerset Isles Background Formation In the late First Era the ancestors of Camoran Anaxemes, heir to the Valenwood throne, made a pact with the Aldmeri Council in a treaty between Summerset and Valenwood. One thousand years later at the end of the Interregnum in 2E 830, the heirs of the Camoran Dynasty began to fight over the throne. One faction of Bosmer offered to give up territory to the Colovians of West Cyrodiil, in exchange for the support of their own claimant to the throne. The High Elves responded by establishing a provisional government, the Thalmor, on behalf of Camoran Anaxemes. The Colovians were quickly driven back by the Aldmeri army, and the other heirs to the throne were silenced. Camoran Anaxemes swore 50 years of allegiance to the King of Alinor for his support, and thus the Aldmeri Dominion was born. Government and Politics The Thalmor was a congress of Bosmeri chieftains and Altmeri diplomats, and proved better than the chaos of the previous years. The Dominion's allies included the Khajiit of the Elsweyr Confederacy, the Maormer of Pyandonea, and also a few Reachmen. During this time Tamriel was divided between the Empire and the Dominion, although the Thalmor did have representatives at the Imperial City. For the duration of the Dominion, the Thalmor changed Valenwood's capital from Falinesti to Elden Root. Dissolution Tiber Septim had originally planned to send Zurin Arctus to the King of Alinor in order to make peace between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion. However, after the Empire's invasion of Morrowind, pieces of Numidium began to trickle in, and Tiber Septim had Zurin Arctus research the artifact instead. After having discovered what Numidium was, Tiber Septim used it to conquer the Summerset Isles,The Arcturian Heresy an event that is still remembered by many living Altmer with horror. The Thalmor did not endure Tiber Septim's armies, and gradually the Bosmer began to grow resentful of the Empire, an authority which seemed increasingly alien. Trivia *In the Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition, next to the paragraph on the formation of the Aldmeri Dominion, it is noted by a Mer, simply known as "YR," that he doesn't "know where to begin pointing out the lies." See also *Aldmeri Dominion (Online) – First Aldmeri Dominion *Aldmeri Dominion (Skyrim) – Third Aldmeri Dominion Appearances * de:Zweiter Aldmeri-Bund es:Segundo Dominio de Aldmer fr:Deuxième Domaine Aldmeri it:Secondo Dominio Aldmeri ru:Второй Доминион Альдмери Category:Lore: Factions Category:Culture of Summerset Isle Category:Culture of Valenwood